In a telephone apparatus adapted to include, for example, a number display service for displaying source identification information or the like, a detecting sequence for detecting information (signal) indicating a caller's telephone number transmitted from a switchboard is actuated. The detected caller's telephone number is displayed on a display part provided on the telephone apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-177666).